Senshu no Tekken
| image= | names= |owner=Kojirō Uesugi |grade= |type=Unknown| }} Senshu no Tekken (泉州のない鉄拳, Tekken no Senshu, Lit: The Tyrant’s Fist) is a legendary weapon owned by the ambitious sycophant Tyrant, Kojirō Uesugi. It is a mysterious weapon, said to be created from the skulls and swords of his enemies. Introduction This mysterious weapon known as the Senshu no Tekken is owned by the tyrant Kojiro Uesugi. His main weapon of choice although this weapon will rarely see battle because of the fact that Kojiro rarely fights. He is always seen with his weapon at his side when he is sitting on his throne on his ship. The weapon itself is said to be created from the skulls, bones and swords of Kojiro’s enemies and those he had killed. The whole weapon was said to be dipped in the finest gold and to be decorated in the finest of gems and jewels. The weapon is said to be cursed as well, with the Inoshishi Inoshishi no Mi, Model: Demon Boar. When Kojiro transform, it has been seen and confirmed that strange ghost like auras come around Kojiro when he fights. Appearance Unlike many other swords and weapons, the Senshu no Tekken is in the form of a club or king scepter. With a very unique appearance, it is solid gold with white and different colored gems within in it. It’s main feature is the dragon face design to the top of the weapon, the weapon itself has a massive weight to it. It seems that no mere man can pick it up, while Kojiro can pick it up with one hand with ease. Abilities & Powers *'Great Demonic Aura:' the Senshu no Tekken possesses a tremendous amount of demonic aura, considered "worlds apart" from other weapons, possessing an unusual and unnatural composition. Only those who are within close enough range to see it, have been able to determine its depths, and even then, it is extremely difficult. Its demonic power is so dense, that the aura actually obscures the senses, making it extremely difficult to sense his location. Kojiro is very much like a ghost, as even when he is "conversing" with others in the same room; it's almost as if he actually was not there. Their only support that he is even there is their visual senses, and he has proven himself to fool even those. The aura is reputed to be purple in color, however its density is such that hardly if any escapes. The real it has a strange demonic aura is from the Devil Fruit, Kojiro’s own soul and the amount of bones was put in to help form this weapon. The souls of the weapon cursed Kojiro, by having this aura, although he uses it to his advantage. *'Enhanced Speed: '''the Senshu no Tekken possesses such an extraordinary level of innate speed, which even the most swordsmen will be at match with him. The speed is comparably to that of a Master in the use of speed or its equivalent. Because this is its natural speed, Kojiro is capable of keeping more proficient masters of high-speed movement with his strikes even though it weights a ton. *'Immense Durability: '''The build of the Senshu no Tekken is known to be extremely durable, able to block any sword or devil fruit attack. With the demonic aura with this weapon, it forms almost a barrier like over the weapon itself. Category:Weapons